Mad World
by Marcy The Puppy
Summary: Every day people pass him by, brush him off like he doesn't matter. It's hard to live this life, and nobody knows it like Sora. But when someone finally stops to help, and things look like they might get better for him, everything comes crashing down again. one-shot. Sora and Riku friendship, no intended romance but...


**Hey there! I had an idea last night while watching So You Think You Can Dance, so now I'm going through with it! I'm gonna write a bunch of one-shots inspried by my favorite dance routines! Yay! This one is inspired by a contemperary piece preformed by Billy and Ade. If you are curious, go to you tube and search "billy and ade mad world". I loved it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In the city, the air is thick, the noise is loud, and streets are packed with people. Business men and women hurry along, street venders try to sell what they have, and all alone, sitting up against a building, was a boy. He wore torn up blue jeans, a long sleeve blue shirt, and an old dirty orange vest. An oversized beanie hat hid most of his light brown hair, except for a few strands here and there. His blue eyes scanned the crowd of people, but no one seemed to notice him. Slowly, he stood up and stumbled towards a woman with dark hair and green eyes. He held out his hand and looked at her with desperation.

"Please, I-"

"I'm sorry, I can't help."

He watched her walk away, losing hope by the second. Then he turned to the next person he saw, a tall man with spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to see right through you.

"Could you-"

"No."

He wanted to give up. No one in this city would ever help him, he should just lie down and die. But a little voice in his head kept him going.

"_Giving up already? C'mon, I know you're stronger than that!" _

_One more try! _He told himself. And so, with newfound confidence, he held out his hands once more. He kept his head down, and stayed quiet. The man in front of him stopped, waiting for him to speak.

"P-please," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Help me." He heard a sigh, then some rustling. He lifted his head to find a twenty dollar bill in his hand. His blue eyes widened, and a stunned smile grew on his face. "Th-thank you! Thank you so-" he froze mid-sentence when he finally looked at the generous man. His expression turned from joyous to terrified as a pair of wide teal colored eyes stared back at him through silver bangs.

_No no no no! He's not supposed to be here! He can't see me, not like this!_ He took a step back, his mind screaming at him to get out of there.

"Sora?" the other boy spoke.

He ran. Down the street, around the corner, he ran as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't stop until he was sure he wasn't being followed. He sank down beside an old brick building, panting like crazy. Tears were pouring from his eyes, and quiet sobs escaped his lips. He had never felt more embarrassed, more ashamed of himself, than he did now. And to think, the other boy was a businessman in a big city. Obviously successful if he could afford to hand out twenty dollar bills. And what was he? Nothing, that's what. He had no home, no money, barely any food. Every day, he was forced to beg like a dog. How did that happen? Well, at least he could afford the next few meals with that- Oh look! The money is gone. He must have dropped it when he was running away like a coward. What was he doing? That was his best friend back there!

He tried to stand, but his legs were weak and tired. He looked down at himself, at his torn up clothes, at the dirt, cuts, and bruises on his skin. Why did Riku have to see him like this? How could he ever face him again?

He couldn't.

Sora pulled his hat down over his eyes, and laid down on the pavement. He continued to cry, but at least now nobody could see his tears. It was best this way, Riku would go about his life like nothing had happened, and Sora would stay out here and try to stay alive. He didn't really see the point in surviving any longer, but Riku's voice was constantly ringing through his head.

"_Is that all you got?"_

So he would try, for Riku's sake, he would try to go on. But he hoped to God that he'd never see his best friend again.

* * *

Riku stared down the street in the direction the boy had just run. It was Sora, he was sure of it. But, what was Sora doing out here, begging for money? And why did he run? He pulled out his cell phone and slowly dialed and number he knew by heart. He put the phone to his ear and prayed for an answer. But it didn't even ring.

_"I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service."_

Riku let out a shakey breath and dialed a different number. This time, he got an answer.

"_Hello?"_ said a woman's voice.

"Kairi, it's Riku."

"_Oh my God! Riku how are you? It's been so long! I was just thinking about you and Sora… Have you talked him recently? I tried calling but I think he got a new phone number."_

"That's actually what I'm calling about. When was the last time you talked to him?" he asked with a worried expression.

"_It's been years. Riku, is everything okay? Did something happen?"_

He hung his head, now positive that he had just found Sora. Something on the ground caught his eye, so he bent down to pick it up. It was the twenty dollar bill he had given Sora. Funny, he normally wouldn't have stopped for someone like that, but something in his heart made him do it. And it turned out to be his best friend!

"_Riku! What's going on?"_

"Nothing Kairi. Everything is fine. I was just… I missed you two, that's all."

"_Oh, okay. I miss you too! I have to get to work, but I'll call you later and we can catch up! Okay?"_

"Yeah, sure. Bye." He put the phone away, but continued to stare at the money. Eventually he put it back in his wallet, but he'd never spend it. He'd save that bill, until the day he found his best friend.

"I'm here for you, Sora. I'll help."

**What do you think? Let me know with a review! But please try to be nice!**

**I'm pretty sure the next one will be more happy, but there are a bunch of things I want to write and not all of them have happy endings... Oh, and in case you were wondering, the woman at the begining was Olette and the man was Cloud. Not sure why but I wanted them in this.**

**I love you all! -withwateringeyes**


End file.
